


Love Prank

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: George asks you out through a prank.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Love Prank

You look down suspiciously at the little wrapped box in your hands, George Weasley being the one to give it to you just seconds ago. The ginger-haired boy simply watches you stare at his unopened gift with a wide grin, the smile widening when you finally look back up at him.

“This is going to blow up in my face, isn’t it?”

“Who said it will blow up in your face?”

“Who said it wouldn’t?” You frown, your grip almost tightening around the gift. “I’m not stupid, you know.”

“Look, it won’t blow up in your face.” His grin stretches out when you squint your eyes at him. “I promise!”

You know it’s a trap of some sort and that you’re gonna end up being pranked or something… Heck, Fred is probably hiding somewhere, waiting for the next part of their plan or something… Do you really have to open this gift?

“Okay, fine.” You gently pull the (f/c) ribbons around the box, scared of it. “But if it blows up, I swear-”

You don’t have time to finish your sentence that a splash of all your favorite colors explodes out of the box, your face in the center of it all. George laughs out loud while you cough some of it out, soon then trying to wipe off the glitter on your face with your robe.

“You should have seen the look on your face!”

You glare at him. “I fucking hate you.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” He stops you from turning around, his grin turning to an anxious smile. “There’s a real gift in there.”

“Yeah, _right_.”

“Just look in the box… please?”

You sigh in annoyance, then look inside the box to see a piece of paper splashed with colors due to the explosion. You frown in confusion as you pick it up and let the box drop, the explosion having make it hard for you to read what’s written on it…

“ _Sorry_ _for pranking you just now, I couldn’t help myself, but… will you_ _go to the Yule Ball with me?_ ”

“Well, if you’re asking so nicely…” You look back up to see him grin at you. “Yeah, sure. I would love to.”

You roll your eyes and hit his shoulder with your fist, making him laugh.

“You couldn’t have asked me in a normal way?”

“What’s the fun in that?” His smile slightly falters as the stress takes over his mind. “But, seriously… will you go with me?”

You smile at him and chuckle. “Fine. I’ll go with you.”

“ _Yes!_ ” He puts his fist up in the air, almost doing a victory dance. 

“Well, now, if you’ll excuse me.”You shake your head, some glitter flying off of it as you do so. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

You don’t let him answer you that you’re already walking away towards your house’s dormitory, a wide smile soon settling on your lips.


End file.
